<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday, dean! by pancakestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978548">happy birthday, dean!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakestiel/pseuds/pancakestiel'>pancakestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Highschool AU, Human AU, One Shot, Teenage AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:50:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakestiel/pseuds/pancakestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Cas is ignoring him. Cas is working on the perfect birthday present. Yes I know the timing is way off no I don’t really care</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DeanCas, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday, dean!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is really short silly little thing but I had a dumb idea once so here it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes you end up with the best friends you could ask for. Sometimes they slip away from you and before you know it you haven’t heard from them in days, Dean thinks as he stares up at the ceiling. He hasn’t even tried texting Cas throughout the weekend, hoping the other would take notice of his pitiful existence and remember that there was a time when they hung out every spare minute. He checks his phone again and scowls in disappointment even though he already knew there would be nothing there. Over the past few weeks Dean has barely heard from his friend outside of school. Ever since he got that job at the local coffee shop. It’s almost like the guy is determined to make his first million before graduating from high school or whatever, always picking up extra shifts. Dean tries to convince himself it’s only temporary but as his birthday approaches and he hears from Cas even less it’s hard not to give into doubt. So he checks his phone one more time before getting up to start his apparently very uneventful weekend. Cas does text him later but soon has to go. He’s apparently at work. Again. Dean decides it must be code for something else. There’s no way he’s really working that much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he wakes up in the morning of his eighteenth birthday his phone is buzzing non stop. He scrolls through messages, replies to a few people from school and tries not to lose his cheer when he doesn’t find anything from Cas. His birthday that year falls on a Sunday so can’t really throw a party until next weekend. He spends most of the day texting his schoolmates and eating the entirety of his signature birthday pie while his little brother shoots him judgmental looks. The afternoon goes by and there’s still nothing from Cas. Dean has decided not to text him. It’s his birthday after all and Cas is supposed to be his best friend. Another hour passes and Dean decides it’s his worst birthday ever. And that he has the worst best friend ever. He recalls annoying Castiel with a whole countdown to midnight on his birthday and the guy apparently can’t even be bothered to send a text. Once his pie is gone and he’s put the now washed fork away his phone dings and Dean rushes to check it. It’s a message from Cas. ‘Hey. Something’s wrong with my computer. Can you come over and have a look? I’d really appreciate it. -C’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ha. Dean grins. Has Cas been planning a surprise party all along? That has to be it. He gets dressed and shows up at Castiel’s door twenty minutes later. Cas texts him to come in and Dean braces himself for a surprise. His smile falters as soon as he walks in. The house is empty. “You really got me, guys. You can come out now,” he calls but is met with nothing. Cas appears in the kitchen door with a confused look on his face. “Dean? Who are you talking to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean flushes. “Uh. Nothing. Nobody.” Cas frowns. “Go up to my room, I’m getting us drinks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his heart in his gut Dean stomps up the stairs. Cas really forgot his birthday. His eighteenth of all birthdays. Dean pushes the door open, already preparing himself to pretend everything is fine when Cas gets there and freezes. There’s a guitar case resting against Cas’ bed. A brand new acoustic guitar is right next to it, adorned with a giant red bow and a birthday card attached to it. Dean is confused for a second and then he feels like he could cry. He steps into the room, looks at the card and once he’s confirmed that it’s really for him, he turns around to find Cas already watching him with a shy smile on his face. “You didn’t think I forgot, did you? Sorry I’ve been so busy but these things cost more than I expected. I wanted to get a good one so.” Dean shakes his head and steps forward to pull Cas into a bone crushing hug. “It’s perfect. Cas, you’re the best,” he says. And he really means it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>